Por Siempre
by cielphantomville
Summary: Por siempre... Que frase tan mas trillada, tan tonta, tan poco veraz…


Creo que este sería el primer fic que publico en esta categoría, así que primero que nada me presento.

Mucho gusto soy Ciel Phantomhive, he publicado en Amor Yaoi, por si alguien reconoce el fic y para que no piense que es plagio. Hace poco comencé la mudanza a esta página y bueno, creo que no me ha ido tan mal.

Ahora, para quienes apenas leerán mi trabajo, me gustaría agradecerles de antemano su tiempo, porque leer es un tanto y dejar comentario otro tanto.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

_Por siempre…_

Cuando el mundo es un lugar tan frio que solo puedes sentir la calidez cuando cierras los ojos, es difícil no desear que sea así por siempre.

Por siempre. Que oración tan tonta. Porque lo es. Yo lo afirmo. El "por siempre" no existe ¿que como lo sé? Bien, la respuesta está ahí, en ese tonto libro que hace un par de horas termine de leerle a Greta, regalo de ese idiota enclenque de mi prometido.

Es una recopilación de narraciones que han fascinado a mi hija. Ella cada noche me pide lo mismo

—Wolf lee de nuevo ese libro—. Yo me hago el tonto en espera de tomar cualquier otro que no sea "ese" pero sus ojitos marrones llenos de ilusión me lo impiden –—Yuuri me dijo que su mamá se lo leía todas las noches

—Si lo escuche cuando te lo entrego —dije cansado de esa misma conversación pero intentando ocultárselo a ella. —él debe quererte mucho para traerte algo así ¿no lo crees? – me apresuro a agregar para que no se sienta mal.

—Si, él me quiere, siempre dice que soy su hija, pero… — y ahí está de nuevo esa cara triste, es que ese miserable infeliz no nota cuánto daño le hacía a Greta sus constante idas y venidas, el hecho de que se está perdiendo de su crecimiento, porque cuando esta aquí se las ingenia para terminar en alguna misión lejos del castillo, me molesta

—Greta eres la hija del rey, sabes que él tiene una vida ocupada, que cuando esta aquí hay asuntos los cuales atender ¿verdad? — le digo con el único propósito de disipar cualquier mal pensamiento de esa cabecita

—Si

—Entonces no dudes él te ama – aseguro convencido haciendo que ella se recueste, la arropo con cariño y me siento cerca del buro para comenzar a leer, solo hasta que está bien dormida dejo el libro sobre mi regazo, la miro dormir un rato. Es tan linda e inocente, pero tiene la fuerza y la determinación de un Bielefeld, sonrió ante mis propios pensamientos, es una humana, quien lo diría yo el gran príncipe heredero de la casa más noble de Shin Makoku orgulloso de decir que esa niña humana es mi hija y llegar al extremo de pensar que tiene parecido con mi familia

—¿Ya te vas? – Pregunta ella con una mirada casi acuosa – aun no duermo – afirma con algo de temor a mi respuesta

—¿Quieres que siga leyendo? – Me acerco y la miro negar – ¿quieres hablar un rato? –volvió a negar – ¿necesitas algo? – esta vez saca su mano de las cobijas y la extiende en mi dirección

—Tengo frio – dice, yo tomo su mano y noto que su temperatura es idónea, aun así la siento temblar

—Hoy dormiré contigo – le comunico mientras me recuesto a un lado, la veo sonreír

—Gracias Wolf – agradece con gran dulzura apretando un poco mi mano, tal vez temiendo que me marche, con cuidado y sin que lo note mi maryoku la envuelve deseando desparecer ese frio que su cuerpo no registra porque proviene de su alma

—Compartimos las mismas heridas – susurro quedito

—Lo sé – contesta ella mientras toma una poción mas cómoda en mi regazo – tu y yo estábamos solos antes de conocernos.

Es en momentos como este que puedo decir que ella es mi rayo de luz, el ser que llena gran parte de mi vida, tal vez lo único bueno que he obtenido de estar al lado de ese tonto enclenque

—Cuando sentía frio asía salir dos leones de fuego, ellos se echaban junto a mí como dos animales dóciles y me proporcionaban calor – le conté

— Wolf, yo no tengo maryoku – dice con una risita

—Pero me tienes a mí para hacerlo por ti – le menciono mientras en la palma de mi mano formo dos pequeños gatitos de fuego que revolotean

—Son bonitos, cuando regrese Yuuri se los mostraremos – se está quedando dormida – y lo tomare del brazo y no lo dejare que se vuelva a marchar

—Eso no es posible y lo sabes Greta – le acaricio sus mechones castaños con gran cariño

—Pero se supone que así debe ser – alega enterrando su carita en mi pecho – se supone que debemos terminar como esos cuentos ¿no? – yo la miro y no sé que responderle, ella continua – él es el rey Maou y tu su prometido – dice enumerando sus ideas – yo soy su hija, una princesa, en poco tiempo el acabara con las guerras y la paz será plena en este mundo – ahora está algo exaltada – entonces lo único que queda es…

—Y vivieron felices por siempre – complete por ella

—Sí, y eso solo será cuando Yuuri se case contigo y jamás se vuelva a marchar, porque él nos ama, somos su familia tu eres su esposo y yo su hija – volvió a recalcar como si quisiera dejarlo plasmado en piedra, como si repitiéndolo ella misma se convenciera de ello – el no se casara con una mujer que te suplante, porque nunca encontrar a nadie que lo ame tanto como lo haces tú, no tendrá más hijos que me reemplacen y que lo hagan olvidarme

—El nunca se olvidaría de ti – le aseguro mientras la tomo entre mis brazos para calmarla

—Ni de ti – ella me observa cariñosamente. – no me mires así, tu lo amas, y mereces ser feliz

—Yo soy Lord Mocoso recuerdas, un caprichoso príncipe no tiene derecho a ser feliz

—Eso lo dice el tonto de Gunter porque no te conoce

—No quiero que me conozca – ella me mira con claro desconcierto – lo que tú y yo compartimos es más profundo, y es por eso que solo contigo soy sincero – ahora soy yo quien busca refugio entre sus cabellitos castaños

—Entonces deja que tu hija te consuele mami – ella sonríe y yo le correspondo.

—Eso no lo digas en voz alta cuando este Yuuri o le dará un infarto – le digo con tono cómplice

—Está bien – cierra los ojos ahora ya decidida a dormir – por siempre – susurra quedito y casi dormida – seremos felices por siempre

—Sí – contesto mientras los dos compartimos el calor de nuestro cuerpo y nuestros ojos lloran de forma muda, porque a pesar de las palabras nuestros corazón están heridos por la misma persona

&&&… &&&… &&&…. &&&…. &&&… &&&…

Yuuri cerró la puerta despacio sin hacer ruido y dio la vuelta. Se suponía que los extrañaba por eso pensó darles una sorpresa y el sorprendido fue él. Camino de regreso hacia la amplia habitación, hoy la tendría para él solo, ¿entonces porque se sentía tan miserable?

—¡Eh! Magest… —Intento decir Conrad corrigiéndose antes de que su ahijado lo hiciera —¡ah! Yuuri, no sabía que ya estabas de regreso— el castaño lo miro con preocupación por la clara angustia en el rostro del rey.

—Este, sí. Pero parece ser que no alcance despiertos a Greta y Wolfram

El patriota miro en dirección a la habitación de la pequeña antes de añezar. —Algunas veces él se queda a dormir con ella porque…

—Porque tiene frio – dijo Yuuri con dolor

—Si…

—No es solo ella la que tiene frio

—Eh! ¿Dijo algo? —Conrat lo observo admirado, esperaba que por fin el peligro comprendiera su situación.

—No nada – prosiguió su marcha – ya mañana será otro día, y puede que sea hora de que acepte que el ir y venir no es tan buena idea

El castaño no supo que contestar – ¿ya no volverá? – pregunto con gran miedo, no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si su respuesta era afirmativa.

—No, todo lo contrario - en ningún momento se volvió o dejo de avanzar, en ese momento requería de un poco de soledad para aclararse.

—Yuu… - no alcanzo a hablar porque el rey se había marchado – Puede que esos dos pronto dejen de sentir frio, después de todo el invierno no dura por siempre… por siempre – repitió como si fuera un mantra - ¿en donde he escuchado esa frase? – se quedo un minuto pensando – por siempre – encogió los hombros y continuo su camino, ya lo recordaría en otro momento.

Fin


End file.
